Mega DungBeetleMask
Mega DungBeetleMask (メガ 糞虫マスク Mega Kusomushimasuku) is a Nocturne fusion between DungBeetleMask I and DungBeetleMask II and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Mega DungBeetleMask shares his personality with his components, only now condensed being born out of rage of the loss of their TV, making a for dim-witted but deadly and powerful brute Nocturne fusion. History Debut: The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness Mega DungBeetleMask was first formed/appeared in RP was when SaberMask threw down DracoMask onto DungBeetleMask 1 and 2's TV, angering them. The two Dungs then fused, forming Mega DungBeetleMask; likewise SaberMask got into his Draco form. Mega DungBeetleMask fought fiercely against SaberMask, slamming down his drills toward him and tanking in most of his flame attacks at first. SaberMask at first knocked him down one of his attacks, causing Mega DungBeetleMask to get hit badly in the chest and lose balance. Mega DungBeetleMask retaliated by tossing him around and then firing Explosive Gas around his area, creating explosions. SaberMask then flew through the air and then landed on a tree, leaps forward at blinding fiery speeds, raising his sword up as he then smashes his blade into Mega DungBeetleMask's side, before then slashing a deep wound into it. Mega DungBeetleMask was wounded and then fell over, defusing, defeating both of the DungBeetleMask Nocturnes. Abilities & Arsenal Mega DungBeetleMask has mostly the same powers as DungBeetleMask 1 and 2, albeit now 25% stronger than before. Some of his new powers are: * Twin Drills: Mega DungBeetleMask is armed with two giant twin drills that he can use for combat. With them, he can use them to drill into just about anything and pierce through even the strongest of metals. * Burrowing: Thanks to the help of his drills, Mega DungBeetleMask can burrow underground at fast speeds. * Great Dung Boulder: Mega DungBeetleMask can conjure up and throw a giant ball made up of dung at his opponents. * Destructive Dung Ray: Mega DungBeetleMask can fire a deadly beam made of filth and shadow energy from it's horn. * Explosive Gas: Mega DungBeetleMask can fire out a thick stream of yellow explosive gas from his antennas. * Armored Hides: Mega DungBeetleMask has very tough and durable armored hides that can protect him from most attacks. * Flight: Mega DungBeetleMask can fly at Mach 5. Weaknesses * Light Energy: Mega DungBeetleMask is weak to light energy. * Low Intellect: Mega DungBeetleMask has a very low intellect. Trivia * Mega DungBeetleMask is obviously an homage to Megalon from Godzilla vs. Megalon, right down to have drills and being a giant bug monster. He even has a giant star-pointed antenna on his head. * Mega DungBeetleMask is the first canonical usage of the Nocturne fusion. * Mega DungBeetleMask seems to be a reference to FokufuMask, VulpineMask and Atlas, in the fact they were fusions. * The way he fused was similar to how Gems fusion from Steven Universe. * Following his debut, he is now the Nocturne with the longest name, with GreatWhiteSharkMask coming in second place. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Nocturne Category:Fusion Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Insect motifs